


we'll make it happen

by asterbells



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Gen, IT DOESN'T HAPPEN, M/M, no one knows how phichit is so on top of social media, yuri just wants to see his cat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-25
Updated: 2016-12-25
Packaged: 2018-09-12 00:32:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9048208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asterbells/pseuds/asterbells
Summary: Or: How Yuri Plisetsky Saved Viktor and Yuuri’s Wedding and Phichit Instagrammed It All





	

**Author's Note:**

> i have the google doc saved as “yoi has thoroughly destroyed my life i ahve no regrets”
> 
> (also unbetaed so if anyone sees anything pls feel free to point it out!!)

* * *

 

They decide to hold the ceremony three days after Yuuri wins gold at the Grand Prix Finals, their happy announcement being met with fervent excitement at the after-banquet.

 

It’s just, when half of the guest list are fellow ice skating competitors, nobody really planned for anything other than bringing home gold.

 

The ensuing, drunken panic at schedule rearrangements, hotel bookings, and _holy shit my flight is refundable right_ s are equal parts horrifying and hilarious.

 

 _“Damn it Viktor_ warn _a man ahead of time for god’s sake.”_

 

 _“DID YOU GUYS BOOK A VENUE ALREADY WE NEED CATERING AND FLOWERS AND OH MY GOD OH MY_ G—”

 

_“Yuuri! I’m gonna be your best man right!!”_

 

Yuri Plisetsky wrinkles his nose and scoffs at the chaos before him. “ _Disgusting_.”

 

* * *

 

**phichit+chu**

**♥️** **10.2k likes**

Wedding in 3!! #ColoradoSprings #YuuriKatsuki #ViktorNikiforov #LoveWins #Victuuri #BestManPhichit

 

View all 948 comments

 

**JJleroy!15**

**♥️** **7,001 likes**

Beat me to it! #ColoradoSprings #YuriKatsuki #ViktorNikiforov #banquet

 

View all 302 comments

 

**v-nikiforov**

**♥️ 17.9k likes**

❣❣❣ #ColoradoSprings #YuriKatsuki #ThreeDays #Champion

 

View all 2,952 comments

 

* * *

 

“You’re not even American. _None_ of us are American. _Why are you morons getting married in America_.”

 

Viktor laughs, disgustingly cheerful, and waves Yuri off. “Yuuri made me wait so long we decided to get married wherever he wins, isn’t that sweet? Besides, most of the people we want to invite are already here, and the rest are on their way by now!”

 

Batshit mad, the lot of them.

 

* * *

 

**phichit+chu**

**♥️ 1,028 likes**

Hope the weather lasts for the wedding! #ColoradoSprings #Viktuuri #TwoDays #SoMuchToDo

 

View all 244 comments

 

**sukeota3sisters**

**♥️ 539 likes**

Where #GrandPrixFinal was held!!! #ColoradoSprings

 

View all 87 comments

 

* * *

 

The thing about weddings is that, they need planning, they need coordination, they need _time_.

 

They have none of these.

 

“Yurio! Try these on _right now please_ —”

 

Yuri snarls, “That’s not my name and those are ugly as fuck.”

 

“ _Language_ , Yurio!” Chulanont shoves another tux into his arms. “When it’s your wedding you can wear your terrible tiger prints but until then you’re going to wear these for Yuuri’s wedding. _Chris those are stripper pants put them down_.”

 

_Terrible tiger prints is he—_

 

Only Otabek’s firm hand on his shoulder keeps him from lashing out as he grumbles his way into the fitting room.

 

* * *

 

**yuri-plisetsky**

**♥️ 3,395 likes**

Can’t wait to get back to real fashion #ColoradoSprings

 

View all 599 comments

 

**phichit+chu**

**♥️ 4,246 likes**

Everyone looking sharp! #YuriPlisetsky #ChristopheGiacometti #GeorgiPopovich #OtabekAltin #TakeshiNishigori #OneDay #BestManDuties

 

View all 1,572 comments

 

* * *

 

Naturally, as a wedding planned in three days is expected to go, the day of the wedding is a complete disaster.

 

Viktor blinks, Yuri hisses.

 

“So, er, you’re saying,” Viktor blinks again. “Yuuri’s gone to my side of the wing to pay ransom for me?"

 

At Hiroko and Toshiya’s enthusiastic nods, Yuri glares at Georgi. “I thought you told them to be ready for ransoming, _not to actually do it themselves_.”

 

Georgi sputters, “I told Chulanont to look up the process! How was I supposed to know he’d think I meant to actually pay the ransom!?”

 

“ _Yuuri that’s so sweet!_ ”

 

Yuri stops his verbal tirade to scowl at Viktor. “You guys are gross. Absolutely, disgustingly, cringingly, gross.”

 

Viktor beams.

 

* * *

 

**minako-okukawa**

**♥️ 1,319 likes**

My cute student, all grown up!

 

View all 690 comments

 

**phichit+chu**

**♥️ 1,973 likes**

Oops !! #Viktuuri #TheDay #BestManDuties #SoEmbarrassing #PayingTheRansom

 

View all 219 comments

 

* * *

 

It only gets worse when Katsudon fucking _disappears_.

 

No one tells Viktor.

 

* * *

 

**phichit+chu**

**♥️ 579 likes**

Everything’s fine!! Right Yuuri? #Viktuuri #TheDay #BestManDuties

 

View all 74 comments

 

* * *

 

There’s a single occupied stall in the men’s restroom. It could easily be someone actually taking a crap. More to the point sudden noises and angry yelling are probably Not Good if someone is having understandable (debatable) pre-wedding nerves.

 

Yuri back kicks the stall door.

 

“ _HEY, KATSUDON._ ” There’s a surprised yelp behind the door.

 

Yeah, definitely the pig.

 

“Y-Yurio?”

 

Swearing under his breath, “ _Idiot_. Get your ass out and to the altar already, we don’t have all day.”

 

Katsuki is sniffling, Christ above he’s actually _sniffling_ , Yuri’s not even one of the best men, and here he is, in front of a restroom stall housing one (1) crying Katsuki Yuuri.

 

Again.

 

He’s not being paid enough for this, he’s not being paid at all.

 

Yuri stomps his foot into the door. “Why the fuck do I always find you crying in here like a piece of shit instead of a fucking professional ice skater who’s made it to _consecutive GPF’s_ _you piece of shit_.”

 

The door creaks open and the groom-to-be steps out, looking relatively snot free. Thank _fuck_ for makeup.

 

Katsuki grins tearily down at him. “Does that mean,” he hiccups, “That you were looking for the professional ice skater Yuuri Katsuki the first Grand Prix that I fucked up?”

 

Scoffing and ignoring the heat filling his cheeks, “You fucked up your jumps but your step sequences were interesting. You got off the ice frustrated, I wanted to see you when you didn’t screw up.” Yuri scoffs, “And then I found _you_.”

 

There’s silence, and Yuri can’t figure out what expression Katsuki’s wearing on his face, before slowly, “So, Yurio, you’re saying, you _liked_ my skating?” It doesn’t take much longer after that to see the dawning incredulity on his face.

 

Yuri bristles, “ _No,_ I didn’t you pig. All I found was a fuck up anyways. _Geez_ . Now hurry and get your ass out—” Katsuki’s face pales again and, “ _No_. _Fuck you_. We didn’t kill ourselves the past _72 hours_ for you to get cold feet now. You won your stupid gold and now you’re going to get married— _late_ by the way, piggy can’t even win gold on time—and then we can all go home.”

 

His job is done when he sees an inexplicable loser shift into the gold winning ice skater Katsuki actually is, and stomps to the door.

 

He pauses when Katsuki calls out, “Yurio!”

 

With one hand on the door, Yuri pauses.

 

“I decided not to retire after seeing your Free Skate you know.” Yuri doesn’t turn, doesn’t see the warm smile on his face. “I thought, if I had retired then, I’d probably regret it for the rest of my life.”

 

Embarrassing, they’re all so _embarrassing_.

 

“ _Katsuki Yuuri_.” It’s the first and possibly last time he’ll ever call him by his full name like that, Yuri thinks. Well, whatever those two morons choose to do with their names anyways.

 

“ _Davai_.”

 

The door shuts behind him.

 

* * *

 

**phichit+chu**

**♥️ 2,018 likes**

Here he comes! #Yuuri Katsuki #Viktuuri #TheDay

 

View all 1,028 comments

 

**+Christope-ge+**

**♥️ 1,412 likes**

Life and Love #Viktuuri #TheDay

 

View all 609 comments

 

**georgi-popo**

**♥️ 1,884 likes** **  
** Officiator Yakov…

 

View all 562 comments

 

* * *

 

When the two grooms have said their vows and kissed, the hall bursts into cheers, laughter, tears, and applause.

 

Yuri sneers. He doesn’t shed a tear.

 

* * *

 

**otabek-altin**

**♥️ 5,362 likes**

Congratulations to the married couple. I wish you two the best.

 

View all 3,028 comments

 

**phichit+chu**

**♥️ 13.8k likes**

I’m so proud #Viktuuri #ForeverAndAlways #LoveWins #NoDryEyes #LookAtTheRussianPunk

 

View all 6,102 comments

 

* * *

 

How the _fuck_ did Chulanont get those pictures anyways, when he was standing right next to him bawling his eyes out the _entire time_.

 

* * *

 

**Author's Note:**

> aka the wedding fic that happened bc i needed yuuri and yurio to talk, also, some notes:
> 
> [1] google tells me that there’s a fun wedding tradition in russia where the groom goes to see the bride while she’s getting ready and is delayed by the bridesmaids asking riddles/demanding ransoms and is entirely comical  
> [2] i have literally no idea when this is happening it could be 1 year it could be 5,  
> [3] why colorado springs u ask, bc america i say  
> [4] why america u ask, bc i had to compromise on russia and japan i say,  
> [5] viktor bullied yakov into officiating yakov just wants some shots
> 
> i hope everyone enjoyed!! here’s my [tumblr](https://tei-gen.tumblr.com) that i’m never on and [twitter](https://twitter.com/asterbelis) that i’m always on99


End file.
